Breaking a Habit Takes 30 Days (well 21)
by handsome-uks
Summary: We form habits so quickly...yet they're so hard to break. Derek and Garcia try to rid themselves of something they mistakenly called a Habit (bad summary... good story... well i think it will be)
1. Chapter 1

This is a new... slightly smutty story.. from me...

it involves my favorite CM characters...

it starts off happy but you know i love the angst!

I'm still writing the other two stories Dark Side of the Coin and Lil Mo's playlist (i'll probably finish this one first ... its short and sweet)

Enjoy

PS. I own nothing from Criminal Minds ... oh and please review ... they motivate me :)

* * *

Waiting for drinks.

What's taking Tommy so long, she thought.

Bartenders were supposed to tend bar…not flirt with cute boys with punk rock hair.

She was tapping her leopard painted fingernails against the bar. Her nails matched her sweater – which matched her shoes. She wore a pink shirt with a grey skirt and purple fishnets.

He likes the thigh high fishnets…_down girl_, she whispered to herself.

Rossi wanted a Peroni and Aaron wanted a Gin and Tonic.

She wanted … she wanted… him to give her _the sign_ that they could head to her apartment for crazy Friday night sex.

God when did this even start she wondered…like 3 months ago … no, more like 20 days ago… they've just had so much sex that it felt like more time had passed.

This unspoken… no strings thing started when she offered to wrap and re-wrap his bandages.

Well, the next day he took her up on her offer and more.

She remembered it like it was last night.

_They just finished watching Bourne Ultimatum for the 3__rd__ time (in their friendship history). Derek called her into the bathroom because he couldn't get the gauze to stay put. We'll he bandaged himself all wrong and forgot the dressing and clips._

_She took off the old bandage, applied the dressing, gauze, and clamped it in to place._

She didn't know… she did this task with her wine stained tongue peaking out of Lourde stained lips. She had no idea how much this turned him on till the 2nd time they hooked up which could be considered the same day. But it was definitely the 2nd time… because they changed locations.

_Where was she…_

_Oh re-wrapping._

_When she finished she didn't realize how low his pants were siting on his hips or how close to naked he was._

_She tried to hold in the heat that was warming her cheeks._

_She smiled and said "Alrighty, Morgan good as new."_

_She then busied herself with putting the dressing and gauze back in their containers when he said, "Morgan?"_

_She looked up at him perplexed she licked her lips nervously and waited for him to continue._

_He just looked at her—it was like he could read her thoughts or something. Like he could see every impure thought she ever had about him was real and living in her head taking up precious grey matter._

_She stepped backed, "that's your name. Are you sure you didn't hurt your head too?" she asked hopping her chuckle would release the tension in the room._

_He stepped closer and began, "You only call me __**Morgan**__ for one reason."_

"_Now when is that __**Morgan**__," she asked taking another step back._

"_Exactly." He said closing the distance._

_She stepped back and she hit the wall and the counter to her right._

"_Exactly what __**Morgan**__," she asked slightly peeved._

_She looked to the door and was about to walk towards it when he placed his arm above her head and his body closed her in._

"_You call me __**Morgan**__," he gestured like a know it all, "when I've taken the teasing to far," he leaned in and his lips brushed her ear, "or when you're mad at me."_

_He studied her again and then asked in a lower voice… almost a whisper, "Are you made at me, princess?"_

"_No," she said quickly, "but you know I hate when you try to profile me so quit it."_

_Jeezus, Buddha, and Allah her brain screamed when he stepped close, "try to profile you?" he asked with his lips so close to her cheek she completely stopped breathing._

_No freakin' air was going to her brain._

_I mean that is the only reason to challenge a profiler right?_

_She rolled her eyes trying to ignore the maleness that surrounded her and how badly she wanted to just give in and do the things her grey matter imagined but this was Derek Morgan. Her best friend from day one. His meds must be off… and he can't see or something… because why is he half naked and so freakin' close. I can smell his cologne and minty fresh breathe._

"_Fine, Morgan," she said attempting to duck under the arm that pinned her in the corner. He moved his arm and caught her hip._

_He turned into SSA Derek Morgan right before her eyes and he started educating her like a junior agent. "Calling me by my last name instead of a my first or my nickname is an attempt to give your brain control of an uncontrollable situation. Or what you think is an uncontrollable situation. You call others by their last name as a sign of respect or maybe you think it's a chain of command thing… but," he said warming his hands on her hips._

"_Don't," she said forgetting what else she wanted to say._

"_Don't what? Do this?" he asked as his lips kissed her dark berry lips._

_She blamed the wine in that instant because she kissed him back like she wasn't Penelope Garcia, y'know, Derek Morgan's best friend. She kissed him back like she wanted to know if that throbbing between her legs could be remedied by the thick long shaft between his. Could it even fit?_

"_Or this?" he said as he lifted her on the counter and stepped between her legs._

_She kissed him back ferociously as he freed her from her panties._

_He pulled her down to the edge of the counter and she could feel his cock peeking out of his sweat pants._

_He kissed and bit her neck claiming her flesh as if he was marking her for the world to see._

"_Derek," she moaned._

"_Do you want me to stop?"_

"_Never," she said thrusting her hips towards his._

_He groaned a sound that vibrated through her, "I can't," he moaned_

"_I can't wait," he pulled a condom from the drawer and was pistoning inside her with such a force and zeal that caused her come with in seconds. He was so large and thick that each thrust caused her to dig her nails into his back and arch into the motion which caused him to just go harder and faster._

_After she came she was still tight but slicker, his thrusting continued and he whispered, "Baby I wish your cream was all over my dick."_

_His thrust became sporadic and she knew he was about to come._

_He grabbed her hips and rocked into her with a force that commanded her body to come with him._

"_I knew fucking you would be great," he said as he pulled out of her._

_She didn't know what to say…. _

_Maybe ditto._

_She knew things changed – probably forever – I mean did she take advantage of him. He's on meds and painkillers and she let him … pleasure her._

_She hopped off the counter and straightened out her clothes._

_Home she needed home and her bed. They could discuss how crazy this was tomorrow. _

_She shook her head and headed out of the bathroom aka the new den of inequity, when he grabbed her by the waist._

"_We're not done," he teased._

"_Last one to my bedroom strips for the other," he called as he tried to pass her_

_She waited there wondering which way she should run... bedroom or front door, when he turned around and tilted his head, "don't over think it, baby. Fun and easy,"_

_She repeated it to herself, "Fun and Easy," _

_She began to catch up to him when she pretended to hurt herself, Derek met her in the hallway, when she knew he was fully distracted by her shoe and ankle she took off._

"_I guess I'm Fun and you're Easy," she teased as she hopped on to the bed._

That was their first time and for the past month... no, 22 days they'd been hooking up.

The sex was amazing

Beyond amazing.

Life force changing, she thought.

"What can I get ya?" Tommy finally asked her.

"Margarita, Peroni, and Gin & Tonic."

She felt Derek come up behind her, "Your house 30 minutes?"

She nodded, "Ok, Easy,"

He laughed and kissed her temple, "Don't make me wait," he whispered.

"Kay," she said smiling as he walked away.

Friends with Benefits she could do this right?

She took a sip of her drink and then grabbed Rossi & Aaron's drinks.

Tonight was going to be fun, she thought, as she headed back to the team.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is rated xxx … and for those not into it skip all of the italics.

I'm in a dirty birdy mood… and I blame my muse, the warm weather, and the lack of good M/G moments this season... Plot will be coming soon (...lol)!

Enjoy and** I own nothing!**

_**Thanks for the reviews and follows (keep them coming! I love them)**_

* * *

She couldn't be the first one to leave after Derek. She had to wait for JJ or Em to leave… but JJ loved time away from her boys and the team didn't do drinks often… so she was going to be late.

"Are you coming over this weekend?" Reid asked Penelope, but she was still in Morgan world and didn't hear it.

"Garcia?"

"Hmm?"

"Sunday?" he asked again.

"Yes, what about it?"

"We have to get our costumes together… our trip to NY Comic Con."

"Totally," she said bringing herself back to the present.

Reid turned to the table, "our costumes are intricate – so we had to start a couple of months out."

Garcia chuckled, "half a year out," she said making fun of his anal planning side.

"Well you bailed last weekend," he quipped back.

Emily and JJ perked up, "She bailed on you too?" Emily asked, "funny, I thought she canceled brunch with us to work with you on your Bill and Ted costume."

Reid hated when people compared Dr. Who to Bill and Ted. He groaned, "Emily."

Agh, what a tangled web we weave when we practice to deceive, Garcia thought.

She couldn't tell them that Derek kept her up till the wee hours of the morning and she needed 12 hours of sleep just function like a normal human. It seemed like her life was work, sex with Derek, sleep, and yoga when she could squeeze it in.

He was an intense lover and her body needed every possible minute of sleep to recover.

But she couldn't tell her friends the real reason for all of her last minute cancelations and change of hearts. Heck, Jaime her Aussie yoga teacher text her something about respecting commitments and committing to her body… and she was. She was committed to pleasuring her body as often as possible.

That thought made her giggle, but when she looked up she saw a table of profilers awaiting her response.

"I had a thing. A bug from dinner on Saturday. I tried a new place. My tummy wasn't happy and I slept all day Sunday."

Emily watched her closely waiting for one of her tells to show up, but they didn't. Penelope could thank Derek for that.

"Jaime was peeved too… haven't made it to class in weeks."

Reid face brightened up, "well go to class this Sunday then come to my house. I'm like 2 blocks away from the studio. I need your help with fabric choices."

"There," she said finishing her margarita.

"I should head out, Henry has an early art class and it's my turn."

Garcia lifted her empty glass and said, "me too." She rose from her seat and kissed the team good bye.

She wanted to go touch up her make-up but she couldn't… Emily would definitely notice that and then the questions would come. Thank god for Derek's prepping, she thought. He told her all of her tells so they could fly below the radar with the team. I mean he knew her through and through which made their after sex conversation so awkward. Hence the reason they stopped talking all together.

See, after the first time she had sex with Derek she left. He was pissed.

She left because she didn't want him to think she was this needy girl who was going to expect flowers and date nights. Not that needy girls are defined as such…she just wanted him to know that she was ok with sex and didn't expect more.

_She came home at 4 in the morning and immediately hopped into the shower. She was sore and slightly bruised in places… that surprised her. She had to dress carefully she thought… but who wore turtlenecks and dark tights in August. She was examining the purple and blue marks on her hips and breast when she hard a firm knocking on the door._

_She jumped out of her skin and then she realized that she probably had a pissed off Morgan at the door. She threw on her robe and tried to put her wet curly hair in a bun but it kept on falling down._

_She opened the door and before she could even greet him he asked, "Is that the way you answer the door."_

_He came in with a gusto, "I could've been anyone and you didn't even use the peephole."_

"_I knew it was you," she said, "who else would come to my house at 4 in the morning knocking like a crazy person."_

_She looked up, "you have a key,"_

"_It didn't have to be me, baby girl. Just check the –"_

"_You or Kevin – the point is that it's not a crazy unsub," she said exasperated._

"_Kevin?" he asked as he looked around for remnants of him._

"_My point is if someone is knocking on my door at 4am… I know who it is."_

"_You and Kevin still…"_

"_No," she sighed very annoyed," what's do you need, hot stuff?"_

"_You left in the middle of the night,"_

"_I'm not a fan of sleepovers and neither are you so I figured two birds one stone."_

"_Garcia," he said scolding her._

"_What does it mean when you call me by my last name?" she asked wishing she could profile him like he profiled her._

"_That I'm thoroughly annoyed by how your brain works."_

_She looked at him with a challenge in her eyes, "I like sleeping in my own bed and I'm not a cuddler"_

"_Are you trying to lie to a profile?" he asked wondering if they were about to argue._

"_I'm not a cuddler for a one night thingy," she sighed stepping away from the door, "if I have to get specific… I mean you were all vulnerable with painkillers and I should've thought with my heart and left instead of" she looked at her feet… at her butler please painted toes and found the words she should have said upon his arrival._

_She shifted the weight on her feet, "D, I'm –"_

"_No you're not and neither am I. First crazy lady, I wasn't on any painkillers and I wasn't vulnerable. Tonight was fun but lets keep it easy—I'm not a relationship type of guy and you aren't a cuddler."_

"_Ok," she said not knowing what to say after that… I mean is this how he let the ladies down easily? or was he asking for a repeat performance? Was I good she wondered, I mean I know I'm good but she wondered where she feel on Morgan's roster —like would he want to do it again or have I been morgan'd without even knowing it?_

_She wanted more… so she must've been morgan'd. I mean all she did was relationships and he was the anti-relationship so was this how he smoothed things over._

"_Glad we got that all cleared up," she tucked damp hair behind her ear and walked towards the door._

_He saw the love bite he gave her below her ear and felt himself become aroused._

_He couldn't get enough of her body, her skin, her smell, of Penelope._

_He caught her hand and pulled her in front of him, "We're not done, baby girl,"_

"_But,"_

"_I know you're not a cuddler and that's the last thing I want to do," He said caressing her cheek… waiting for her permission this time to proceed._

_I'm a cuddler she thought I'm not a no strings sex kinda girl, she wished she had the courage to say it. But he would probably leave and she should enjoy whatever this was until it was over. It wasn't like he was proposing marriage._

"_Tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"_

"_Nothing," she said quickly_

_He raised his eyebrows asking her to repeat the lie she just told._

"_Derek," she began but his hand on her cheek just caused a tizzy of distracting thoughts in her head._

_He stepped closer encouraging her to continue but it just made her even more flustered, "I just think," she said stepping out of his grasp._

_He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets._

_She shook her head trying to regain composure of her head and sprinkled him with her damp hair._

"_Sorry" _

"_Where was I?" she whispered to herself… "I just think"_

"_How about we don't think and just keep doing what we're doing till what were doing till isn't easy or fun."_

"_But I don't do things like that," she said quietly._

"_You should try it," he said closing the space sensing he won this round._

_He moved the damp tendrils away from her face and she looked into his eyes._

_Maybe… she thought _

_She leaned in and kissed him gently and timidly… as if they didn't just have sex._

_He followed her pace and explored her mouth as he caressed her body. Creating a map of the places that made her moan and shiver._

_He walked her to the bed without separating his lips from hers._

"_It's not the meds," she asked, "I mean you drove here fine but.."_

"_No," he said smiling seeing her hard nipples through her silk kimono-esq robe, "It's the woman before me. That has me senseless."_

"_No drugs," he said reaching for the love bite he left on her neck._

_He opened up her robe and took in her luscious body and he was surprised by the purple and blue marks. His almost handprint on her hips._

"_I'm not a barbarian," he said startled by the state of her skin._

"_I liked it," she said as she let her robe drop to the floor._

_She began to kiss him slowly as his leather jacket fell to the floor _

_She nipped his neck with her teeth and said, "I like a spicy Morgan."_

_A groan rumbled in his throat as he pulled his shirt over his head. He placed his hands on both sides of her face and continued to kiss her gently, her lips parted and his tongue explored her mouth as his hands played in her hair._

_The tips of their tongues played with each other… vying for control as his fingertips danced on her spin. His smell and touch made her go weak and she stumbled after being on her tippy toes for so long._

_He pulled her closer to him as he chuckled at her stumble._

"_Don't laugh at me mister,"_

"_Never,' he replied shocked and astounded by her accusation._

_He eased her on to the bed, kissed, and licked every dark pink and purple mark he made as well as every beauty mark on her skin till he was kissing his handprint on her hip. The smell of her arousal encompassed his senses… she smelt of honeysuckle and he wondered if she would taste the same._

_He began to taste her and he wasn't disappointed. She was as sweet as he imagined. He explored her deeply and thoroughly until her bud was begging to be tasted. When his mouth encompassed her firm center she began to rock into him as she moaned his name._

_God she was delicious._

_He savored her as she climaxed in his mouth._

_She panted lightly as he put on a condom and climbed on top of her. _

_He lifted and carried her to the edge so that her arms and shoulders were off the platform bed._

_He rocked his cock between his lower lips as he warmed her up for round two. _

"_Derek," she whispered as her body began to tingle._

"_Please," she said urge him inside her_

"_Please what,"_

"_Come inside me," she whispered surprised that she could talk dirty… he seemed to like it._

_He took her hands and placed them in his as he stretched them to floor._

_He was slick from her wetness but he prolonged this moment – we wanted her to cry out for it … for him._

_He continued to tease her until she started to match his rhythm._

_He then eased himself into her slowly giving it to her timidly inch by inch._

_Still holding her hands he controlled her body._

_She wrapped her legs around his waist as her heels urged him in deeper._

_He gave her all of him and she cried out in pleasure as he repeated full slow thrusts until their body came undone._

Now this memory warmed her at night when they didn't have plans. Or when she woke up in the morning alone. He kept his word—he never slept over, never cuddled, never did anything that would make her think this was more than sex.

All it was – All it could be was this… and she was actually happy.

She opened up her apartment door, "Sorry... JJ wouldn't leave and I had to have," she turned around and his lips were on hers before she could finish her thought.

"13 minutes late," he said breathlessly as their lips parted.

"JJ," she began

"I missed you. 4 days without you in my bed is my limit." He said ushering her to her bed.

He missed me, she thought and smiled to herself.

He missed me.


End file.
